Electro-Mech Hockey Controller
This page is about how to operate the Hockey Scoreboard Controller made by Electro-Mech. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. On this controller, many YES/NO prompts are answered by pressing 1 for yes, or 0 for no, then ENTER. Controller Layout Power Up Plug in the controller. The controller and scoreboard should power up. Setting Time To set the time, press CLOCK. The prompt should come up SET CLK <00:00> Enter the correct time using the numeric keypad and press ENTER 1/10 of a Second This clock is equipped to automatically be in 1/10 of a second mode. To toggle 1/10 of a second mode, press the SEC ON/OFF Button. A Prompt will show .1 SECOND OFF <1> Press 0 or 1 and press ENTER. To set the time to 1/10 of a second accuracy during the last minutes of a game, press the CLOCK .1 SEC Button. The prompt will show SET SEC <0.00> Enter the correct time using the numeric keypad and press ENTER Setting Period Use the PERIOD button to cycle through the available period numbers. Running Clock Press the ON/OFF Button to start and stop the clock. Goals Adding Goals Press the SCORE +1 or the SCORE +1 depending on who scored. Removing Goals Press HOME SCORE or GUEST SCORE depending on what team's score needs to be edited. Enter the number of goals the score should be using the numeric keypad and press ENTER Adding a Penalty Press PENALTY CLOCK 1, PENALTY CLOCK 2, PENALTY CLOCK 1, or PENALTY CLOCK 2, depending on who got the penalty and what number the penalty is. The controller will prompt for the time of the penalty. Enter the penalty time using the numeric keypad, and press ENTER The controller will then prompt for the player's jersey number. Enter the number using the numeric keypad and press ENTER Editing a Penalty Press the corresponding button on the controller, and enter the info the same way you would for a new penalty. Removing a Penalty Press the corresponding button on the controller, and enter 0, 0, 0 for the time. The penalty will be removed from the clock. Additional Penalty Information Shots on Goal This controller is not equipped with SOG controls. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the ON/OFF button. This will sound the horn for half a second. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN button. Press 1 to turn the auto horn on. Press 2 to turn the auto horn off. Then, press ENTER. The controller will then ask the same thing for the time out timer. If you plan to not use the time out timer, this doesn't matter. This controls if the horn sounds at the end of a time out. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode To toggle the time of day function, press the OF DAY button. Press 1 to turn it on, press 2 to turn it off, then, press ENTER The controller will prompt you to enter the time of day. Use the numeric keypad and press ENTER Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press UP/DOWN and press 0 for down, then ENTER. Quick Reset Press GAME, then press 1 for yes, then ENTER Power Down Unplug the controller. Misc. Other Resources The Operations Manual for this controller is located starting on page 14 of this document: http://www.electro-mech.com/Manuals/7860.pdf